


Dean Winchester Doesn't Like Clubs

by heauregard



Series: Non-Angst [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Clubbing, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Name-Calling, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heauregard/pseuds/heauregard
Summary: Clubs just aren't this thing, until he sees a cute brunet staring at him from down the bar. He comes back voluntarily to find his Cinderella.





	Dean Winchester Doesn't Like Clubs

Dean rubbed his hands together, warming his palms as he exited the mass of sweaty bodies crowded together in the large building. The second he stepped out into the cold air, he could feel the drop in temperature compared to the club, alive and thumping with music he heard muffled through the walls. Clubs weren't his thing, he liked bars better, but this is where that twunky little thing with the big blue eyes hung out.

The last - and only - time that Dean had been here was for Charlie's 21st birthday party last month. He'd been stranded at the bar as soon as a tall brunette woman with bronzed skin came over and stole the redhead away from him, drinking his discomfort of being crowded away. He should have been a little creeped out when he noticed a man watching him from a few seats down, but then the other smiled shyly upon being noticed and looked away, and he'd be damned if he let that get in the way of getting his dick in that ass.

Unfortunately, when he had turned to down the rest of his beer before standing up - preparing his best and most charming smile - the stranger had disappeared. Dean didn't see him for the rest of the night, and he left the bar stuck as a third wheel, blue-balled and all. 

“Wasted thirty-seven bucks on a drink for nothing,” he muttered to himself, huffing into his hands to warm them as he looked both ways and crossed the street to where he had parked.

He'd come here, alone this time, exactly seven days after last time in case the other man had a ritual of coming here every Saturday night, hoping to bring home the sunkissed, Pacific eyed man to warm his bed. He apparently had no such luck. 

Or so he thought.

Right as he opened up the driver's side door, waiting for a car to pass first so they didn't clip his car, he heard a gravelly voice from across the street. He turned, seeing none other than the shaded form of the person he'd come searching for. 

“You left this,” he said, jogging across the street with a glass in hand.

He stopped right as their toes met on the asphalt, holding the glass labeled with the club's name between them.

“When you buy this drink, you get to keep the glass,” he said, quieter now that they were closer.

Dean took the glass and inspected it, shrugging a little. Not bad for a ten dollar drink.

“Didn't know that, thanks,” he said.

He'd come up with all these ways he'd destroy this boy's ass in his head between last Saturday and about two minutes ago, and now he couldn't find the words to say to his face. He felt like such a jackass. The smell of mint and coconut was right there in front of him and he couldn't lace his fingers in that luscious brown hair.

Had Castiel read this all wrong? Their eyes had connected last week, even if only for a split second, and Castiel could have sworn this broad-shouldered stranger would have been open to at least getting his cock sucked in the bathroom, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe that's why he saw the man get up from the bar stool, to come tell him off for staring. Maybe that's why Castiel hurried off and got an Uber home.

This man was much more attractive up close and under the dim lights of the streetlamp, his plump lips calling to Castiel's like a siren to a ship of men. The brunet had spent the last few days thinking of this moment, in case he had ever been able to get it. He'd managed to work up the courage to come back today in hopes of finding him again and not cowering this time. He hadn't been shoved away yet and the man was still standing here, not driving away from the casual encounter.

They both realized how long they'd been staring and Dean was the one to take a step back.

“I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to crowd you,” Castiel said, backing away as well, making sure to stay out of the way of any incoming cars.

“No, it's cool, just didn't know if you meant to be that close or not. You're good, you're...you're okay.”

The blond nodded as he trailed off with his sentence, pressing his lips into a thin line and fishing his keys from his pocket.

“Thanks for the glass, woulda been devastated if I didn't bring it home with me,” he joked.

Castiel offered a small chuckle and nodded, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip. Now was Dean's time to shine, because no way was this dude straight, standing there biting his lip like that.

“Almost as devastated as I'd be if I don't bring you home.”

…

The hallway to Dean's apartment was quiet, the only noise other than a cricket chirping from outside being the thud of Castiel's back hitting the wall beside a door. He was being held against the pale grey plaster by one leather-clad arm across his sternum. 

“Stay put,” Dean grunted, keys jingling as he found the one to unlock his door.

Once the entrance was open, he dragged Castiel through it and shut the door behind him with his foot. The shorter of the two looked around for a split second before Dean's hands were on the back of his black jeans, yanking him backwards by his waistline so they were pressed together.

“Take all your clothes off, right here,” the blond whispered to him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Dean abandoned him right there and shrugged his leather jacket off, tossing it on the back of his couch and leaning against the wall to watch. Castiel pulled his clothes off with ease, letting then join the man's jacket on the couch, and hesitated at his tight, navy blue boxers. That was good enough for now, Dean thought.

He pushed forward and gripped the brunet’s jaw firmly, staring down into blue crystals gazing up at him. He was only taller than Castiel by a few inches, as if the other's demeanor wasn't enough to tell him that he liked taking it in the ass. Speaking of ass, he must know how to pick them because the curve of Castiel's was dramatic enough to compete with his own, and Dean couldn't wait to smack his hips against it.

“You like this, huh? You like to get off on big, strong guys degrading you? Speak.”

“Yes,” Castiel whimpered, and if not for the growing bulge in his underwear, Dean would have sworn he looked scared.

Excited was a more accurate word though. Anxious was the best choice.

“Now you got a stranger's hands on you, too. My apartment...bet I could do whatever I wanted to you.”

“Yes, please. Whatever you want,” he mumbled, long tan legs shaking.

“Take these off,” the elastic band of the dark blue underwear was snapped against quivering tan skin, “like I told you to do in the first place.”

Castiel nodded and obeyed, Dean's hand keeping his head up, their eyes locked. He discarded the underwear and leaned into the man's grip like a needy puppy, his face heating up. Moss green eyes roamed over his body momentarily before finding his face again.

Without a word, Dean dragged Castiel by the grip on his jaw into the bedroom, only letting go once the boy's knees hit the edge of the bed. Castiel whined quietly at the loss, waiting for the flick of Dean's hand to climb onto the bed. He adjusted himself so that his upper half was balanced on his elbows, knees planted into the soft mattress and ass in the air. The blond watched with a smirk. This dude was officially the awesomest fuck he'd gotten so far, and they hadn't even fucked yet.

He wanted so badly to keep all of his clothes on so that Cas could feel the rough denim fabric on his asscheeks while he was getting pounded, but the phantom feel of skin on skin was too good an offer to pass up, especially when it looked like the other's skin was soft to the touch. He pulled his flannel off first, followed by the final black shirt he'd worn under it unbuckling his pants with a sense of urgency that had the buckle clinking.

“Look at that, you know just what I wanna see. You must be a slut, used to taking it from all kinds of guys. I bet you've even let women peg you before, my money's on it even.”

Castiel shuddered at the filth leaving Dean's mouth, whimpering softly in neediness. Boots thudded on the floor as Dean discarded them and the soft sound of jeans hitting the carpet was the only thing he heard before the bed dipped behind him.

“Bet you're a kinky little bitch. I get a bitch-boy vibe off you,” two large, warm hands landed on both of his cheeks with a quiet smack and he inhaled sharply, “like you just love getting dick. Am I right? How many dicks have you had in you?”

“Two,” he breathed out quickly in order to prevent himself from stuttering.

“Only two? Oh I get it, cause you like to finger yourself too, huh? I bet you get deep in there, not as deep as a real dick though? Not as deep as a fake one either. You use those?”

Castiel could only nod.

“I can picture it: you panting and whining like a bitch while you fuck yourself on a big, fat, silicone cock. Makes you cum every time, don't it?”

“Yes, yes. Please, I want you, pl-lease.”

Dean ground his hips forward, the fabric of his own boxers rubbing against Castiel's perky ass.

“Shut up, I'm talking.”

They had discussed the traffic light system in the car on the ride here while Castiel had a mouthful of his cock. Well, he discussed it, Cas nodded while he moaned around the other man's hard dick. Green for go. Red for stop. They were very much green.

“How long do you think it'll take to st you to cum, y’know, with my cock up your ass? Five minutes?” he chuckled warmly, hands rubbing up and down the caramel expanse of the other's back.

Castiel's legs were shaking against his own and he soothed his hands over the quivering thighs, revelling in the torment he was inflicting.

“Poor baby, just itching to get his asshole rammed.”

One hand came down suddenly on the left globe, and Castiel yelped as his body surged forward. Dean gripped his hips and yanked them back to meet his own, his cock a very noticeable presence now.

“Figured you'd like that, cock-whores usually love getting their ass smacked cherry red. Too bad for you, you'll have to wait till round two, cause I'm just about ready to fuck you until you can't walk straight.”

Castiel ground his hips back desperately, pushing himself up on his hands and knees with the action. Dean didn't stop him, encouraging the grinding with firm squeezes to his hips. They could only take so much more of the teasing until Dean was smacking the other's ass again before reaching over and grabbing lube and a condom from his nightstand. He coated three thick fingers in the substance before easing one into the boy, keeping him steady with his free hand on the small of his back.

Castiel gasped brokenly at the feeling. It had been a year since he'd been with anyone, he'd missed the feeling of a man's wide fingers inside of him that weren't his own. He lowered himself onto his elbows again and spread his legs wider, Dean's hand warm on his back. He relaxed into the feeling, and before he knew it, one became two, and two became three. He was shaking, his whole body trembling as the blond worked him over and had him teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Then, suddenly, he was empty again and he let out a choked sob at the loss. Dean smoothed his hand over the brunet’s back as he rolled the condom on and guided himself by the base. He pressed the head of his cock against the shining little entrance he wanted nothing more than to shove his tongue into and eased into Castiel with a grunt. The smaller of the two gripped the sheets tightly, glancing over his shoulder and watching Dean's hips grow closer until he could feel them pressed up against him.

He felt like he was losing his virginity all over again, except without the pain. The discomfort quickly subsided and he was immensely grateful for the reassuring touches to his thighs and hips. Dean waited until he could see the other visibly relax, then started a quick, but shallow, pace. The sound of skin slapping together wasn't the most attractive noise in the world, but Castiel loved hearing it from behind him when he was like this. 

He frowned when the sound of the bedframe hitting the wall began drowning it out, but how could he stay disappointed when the most prominent noise he was hearing was his new lover's groans of pleasure. Dean was enjoying himself more than he'd ever admit, cursing underneath his breath at the tight channel clenching around him while he fucked into it. He adjusted himself by parting his legs more and leaning forward, getting deeper thrusts now while Castiel moaned effeminately beneath him.

“T-tell me what a dirty whore I am,” the smaller pleaded, watching his hard cock swinging between his legs as Dean fucked forward.

“Look at you, taking some stranger's cock like you were born for it. Bet you would let me plow you in the bathroom, on the nasty ass floor, if that's what I wanted. Good thing I like my fucktoys clean,” he grunted between sentences, face glowing a light shade of pink as he lengthened his thrusts, the gap between light slaps growing in seconds.

“Gonna make you shower after this, cause I'm gonna cum all over your back, paint a pretty picture.”

Castiel pressed his face into the mattress and huffed softly at the change in pace, getting more time to rest between each time the head of Dean's cock found his prostate. Dean must have been very good at sex with how quickly he managed to find that spot, because two thrusts in, he had the cerulean-eyed man whimpering like a dog. He shifted his legs slightly after a few minutes, the muscles in the back of his thighs screaming at him.

Dean wasted no time helping the other out, grabbing a pillow and shoving it underneath his hips before lowering himself so that his chest rubbed against Castiel's back each time he drew his hips back and slammed them forward again. The brunet sighed in relief at the new position, his cock pressed between the pillow and his stomach. He closed his eyes, the sounds of deep grunts right next to his ear as he gripped the sheets hard enough to make his knuckles whiten.

“Feels tighter like this,” Dean groaned, unable to help himself as he ground his hips up and down when their hips met.

Castiel's ass was softer than his pillow, he wanted to rest his head there when he died. Pressing his lips to the spot on the boy's neck where his neck became his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around the thinner pair of hips and cursed with each clench, each huff of air, each plead to cum coming from the other.

“Hump that pillow like a fucking dog, cum all over it and get it dirty. Go on, you know you want to you dirty fuckin’ cockslut, no better way to go when I'm fucking you numb.”

Castiel came on command with a soft cry of Dean's name, body spasming up and clenching impossibly tight around the stronger man's thick cock. Dean leaned up again, chuckling at the whine it elicited, and jackhammered between those plush cheeks until he could feel the knots growing in his abdomen. He forced himself to pull out and ditch the condom quick enough to grip the base and squeeze as he released stripes of white onto the back of one spent Castiel, contrasting the darker skin.

…

“Geez, you're twenty-seven?”

Castiel nodded, smiling where his cheek was rested against his palm, elbow on the pillow. He faced the blond man, covered up to his armpits with the blanket while Dean opted for just his hips. 

“You're old. I just banged an old dude,” Dean joked.

“You'll be that old one day.”

“Not for another four years, thankfully.”

“I'm going to laugh when you turn twenty-seven, just so you know.”

“Oh, so you plan on sticking around for that long?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and flopped down onto his back, soon covered by the younger man's body. 

  
“Good thing too, cause I wasn't gonna give you up too easy this time around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
